Norwayball
Norwayball |nativename = Kingdom of Norwayball : Kongeriket Norgeball : Norgga gonagasriikapábba Nøørjen gånkarijhke Vuona gånågisrijkka |founded = 7 June 1905 |onlypredecessor = Sweden-Norwayball |predicon = Sweden-Norway |image = Byz-Rødt Hvitt og Blått.png |caption = Ja, vi elsker dette landet, som det stiger frem, furet, værbitt over vannet, med de tusen hjem. |government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Very competitive, loves sports, loves money, extremely happy, somewhat shy, is a Heavy Metal fan, "I am of real and best viking!" |language = Norwegian Finnish Sami |type = Germanic |capital = Osloball |affiliation = Arctic Council EFTA NATO Nordic Council Schengen Area |religion = Christianity * Lutheranism * Catholicism * Orthodoxy Atheism Norse Paganism (minority) Islam (minority) |friends = Everyone in the universe. (especially) Denmarkball Switzerlandball Swedenball USAball Icelandball Finlandball Gay and Lesbian Kingdomball Estoniaball Latviaball Lithuaniaball Scotlandball UKball Minnesotaball Samiball Duterte Franceball Japanball South Koreaball Argentinaball Indonesiaball Ghanaball Germanyball Greenlandball Faroe Islandsball Belgiumball Netherlandsball Irelandball NepalRawr Canadaball |enemies = Vodka EUball Italyball Spainball HOW COULD YOU WIN WITHOUT A BURNING PIANO?! WE WON TELEVOTING! SCREW THE JURIES! IT'S UNFAIR! Flag Stealer (not really) Saudi Arabiaball Vladimir Putin Donald Trump YOU HAVE WORST HDI AND YOU DISSAPOINTED EARTH I HAVE BETTER HDI THAN YOU! Flag stealer Formerly: Nazi Germanyball Swedish Empireball Spanish Empireball |likes = Øil øil and LOTS of ØIL!!, monies, oil monies, Electric cars, A-ha, music nightcores, welfare, going for a "tur" or "hyttetur", lefse, Fjords, cross country skiing, Scandinavia (Being Nordic), Penguins��, halling, Lief Erikson, Lief Erikson Day (Not the shitty Columbus Day), SpongeBob referencing Lief Erikson Day (Hinga Dinga Durgen), Being happy, foxes (What does the fox say?), People saying the EU is bad, Black Metal music, Industrial music, Alan Walker, Lemaitre, Pegboard Nerds, Kahoot, Viking mythology and history, Money (Treasures ... Main reason for my ancestors to sail the seas), �� Ski (invented!), Drinking Mead, ABBA (One person in the band is Norwegian), Aqua (One person in the band is Norwegian too!), Astro Man (Mega Man 8), Alexander Rybak (violin stronk!!!!! highest score under the old voting system!!!!!), Butter, Fish(especially salmon and cod), LGBT rights, human rights, Nordicism, the comic strip Nemi, Hardingfele, Edvard Grieg, The Scream, | bathing in snow . |hates = When EU starts whining about Norway not joining him. When Russia bullies the Scandinavian countries. Losing butter. When people say Sweden is better than Norway. Christopher Columbus Day (Leif Erikson discovered America 492 years before, not Christopher Columbus!). Being called commie. Jimmy Jump, My worst nightmare in the 21st century!!! but I treat him so well and keep him in my clay, Maybe kick out or not?, Finish last place in Eurovision(at least I never finished last place in semi-final). |intospace = Børk maybe Børk |bork = Børk, børk/ Øil, øil/ smør smør, Hinga Dinga Durgen! |food = Knekkebrød, Lefse, fish, brown cheese, waffles, fenalår, Pizza Grandiosa, smalahove, lutefisk, gulost, Kroneis, Solo drink, kvikk lunsj |status = Norway to Trump: Thankings yuo, but nøt of thankings yuo! You country of made NATO, your predecessors made of it lookings bad, and yuo threw it away altøgether!! |notes = R.I.P Vibeke Skofterud :( But hey, at least I of winnings 2019 Eurovision televotes! AND BEAT SWEDEN! With joik :-) |imagewidth = 200px |reality = ���� ViKingdom of Norway ���� |gender = Male }} Norwayball, officially the Kingdom of Norwayball, is a countryball in Northern Europe. His clay borders Swedenball to the East, and also stretches up to the North of Finlandball and Northwest of Russiaball. The country is divided into 18 counties with the capital Osloball acting as one of them, giving him a total area of 385,252 square kilometres, making him the 6th largest country in Europe and 67th largest in the world. As of 2018, he has a population of 5.324 million inhabitants. Being geographically in Northern Europe with very westernized views means he can into NATOball and EFTAball. However, he refuses to accept invitations from EUball due to being very very stingy with his oil. Norwayball is one of the richest and happiest balls in the world due to it's oil and exports. His citizens enjoy human rights and low crime rates, and his government is ranked one of the least corrupt in the world. While he does worry about his fighting chance against Russiaball, he has NATOball to protect him. He also has the highest HDI (Human Development Index) in the world. His birthday is 7th of June, and his astrological sign is Gemini. History Viking times In the early Middle Ages, Norway was mostly ruled by a Viking society. The society is of havings three classes: Jarls (land lords like in Skyrim), Karls (peasants) and Thralls (slaves). Each year the Jarls had important meeting with the Karls where they into discussing important matters and solving problems concerning law. For example, if a Karl had killed another Karl's thrall then the the Karl who lost his thrall got to pick a Thrall from the other Karl's Thralls and kill him or take him as his own Thrall. Is of confusing but makes some sense. But if Jarl is of saying that Karl is of not into guilty, the offended Karl could say nothing against that. The Vikings were also traders and raiders, hinting at what "Viking" meant (seafarer). Is of obvious that Vikings can into trading much overseas with other people. The Vikings had trade routes in Scotland and Russia and they also formed the Byzantine kings' bodyguard (Varangian guard). Until 1814, his kingdom included Faroe Islandsball, Greenlandball, and Icelandball. It also included Bohuslän until 1658, Jämtland and Härjedalen until 1645, Shetland and Orkney until 1468, and the Hebrides and Isle of Man until 1266. He was also shared by his brother Swedenball. WW2 Nazi Germanyball decided to invade Norwayball because he wanted Swedenball's steel. Norway was occupied by Nazi Germanyball through 1940 to 1945. (stupid Nazi). Norwayball played a small role during WW2. The most significant thing they into doing was Tungtvassaksjonen sabotage, where the Norwegian resistance sabotaged a Heavy Water plant so that Hitler couldn't get the Di-deuterium oxide that he needed, a prime ingredient in fabricating of very scary Nuke. After WW2 2011 was probably into worst year for Norway. In that year Norway is of losing immunity to modern terrorism when Lone Wolf terrorist Anders Behring Breivik into attacking Norway by detonating car bomb at Oslo and opening fire at Utøya Island. He into life in prison. Norway can also into oil monies, as he is very stronk economy and happiest country according to UNball. He can into having both administrative and political subdivisions on two levels: counties and municipalities. The Sámi people have a certain amount of self-determination and influence over traditional territories through the Sámi Parliament and the Finnmark Act. He can also into maintainings close ties with both the EUball and USAball. He is of a founding member of the United Nations, NATO, the European Free Trade Association, the Council of Europe, the Antarctic Treaty, and the Nordic Council a member of the European Economic Area, the WTO, and the OECD; and a part of the Schengen Area. He can into havings the fourth-highest per capita income in the world on the World Bank and IMF lists. On the USAball's GDP per capita list (2015 estimate) which includes autonomous territories and regions, He can into rankings as number eleven. He has the world's largest sovereign wealth fund, with a value of USD 1 trillion. He has had the highest Human Development Index ranking in the world since 2009, a position also held previously between 2001 and 2006. He also has the highest inequality-adjusted ranking, and he into rankings first on the World Happiness Report, the OECD Better Life Index, the Index of Public Integrity, and the Democracy Index. Fun Facts *98% of Norway's energy comes from hydro-electric power plants *In 2008, Norway knighted a penguin *Only 10 policemen have been killed in Norway since WW2 *Norway introduced Salmon Sushi to Japan *The Lærdal Tunnel is the longest road tunnel in the world *In Norway, income and wealth are at a public record, easily viewable online *Norway has taken 1st place on being the Happiest Country in the World multiple times *The unofficial national food of Norway is Grandiosa Pizza, made by Orkla Group Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Friends/Venner Most countries but mostly: All members of NATOball * Denmarkball - Best friend. He is of very kind but why's he in Sissies Club? Stronk together in union. * Estoniaball: Oh, so you want to be into Nordic? Okay, I'll think about it. She is Finlandball's wife. Also, she likes Alan Walker for filming Faded in Tallinnball. * Finlandball - My best friend and adoptive brother, tried to gib him a mountain. But why yuo get #1 in World Hapipiness Report this time?! * Icelandball- Brother who is kinda isolated. But don't join with the Sissies club!!! plox..... * Swedenball - My lovely brother (Søte bror), I can into ABBA too stop saying the whole band is Swedish, Anni-Frid is Norwegian!! We make of funny jøkes of each åther. Of lettings me keeping government under unionen. Of doings incest a couple of times too, but of not important, of really likings his historical sites.. and all of that. Very pretty!! * Switzerlandball - One of the guys who don't want to join the Sissies club also he is neutrality, rich and peaceful. Recently, he overtook Australiaball as 2nd place in the HDI rankings. TAKE THAT AUSTRALIABALL! * UKball - We of Germanic brothers, and EUball haters! Many thånkies to him, helped me during WW2 in Londonball. and we both have rainy weather. * South Koreaball - I helped her in the Korean War. Major non-NATO ally. I also had fun in your 2018 Winter Olympics where I dominated it. * Argentinaball - I kept his Junta Trial tapes for safekeeping. We both hate Cheeto Hitler. Major non-NATO ally. * Philippinesball - Kjartan Sekkingstad met Duterte. Thank you for apologizing to me that your president called me Norwegia. Yuo also trust me a lot. Unfortunately, he likes Cheeto Hitler. Also, a major non-NATO ally. * Indonesiaball - We both can into fishing. Maybe, I stand corrected for calling you a flag stealer when your ASEAN friend and Javakhetiball are the real flag stealers. Like Estoniaball, he likes Alan Walker. He also hates this guy. * Japanball - My Toyota, Suzuki, Honda, Mazda and Nissan seller. And I also like his anime! * Ghanaball - He calls me the best Nordic country. In return, he is my best African friend. Neutral/Nøytral * Merkelreich sissies- Nei! I will not joinings du so stop begging me to join!!!!! Jeg vil never get into this club of sissies!!! We still have economic ties though. 1940 never forget! * Russiaball - Although he is a threat to Europe and my brother hates him. But we're neutral since we both hate Saudi Arabiaball and Merkelreich sissies. I heard that he is fine with Denmarkball and Finlandball so yeah. It's complicated. Also I want to say, I ALSO LIKE VODKA!!! * Kebab - STOP INVADING MY COUNTRY! AND STOP CALLING ME A TERRORIST! Yuo make good kebab tho. * Minnesotaball - Look I know I love yuo , but ! my smelly brother! says you are a wannabe Viking and cannot into Nordic. But one day you will... One day very very soon. * Thailandball - She stole my flag, but she is my sister-in-law. Nice place for holiday. Enemies/Fiender * Bermudatriangle Yuo steal min name for profit nice cruse though. * ISISball - ' Hør, jævla røvhull. Hvis du slutter å drepe alle uskyldige mennesker, blir alt bedre.' REMOVE TERORIST!! YUOR IDEOLOGIES ARE NOT WELCOM IN YUROP!!! * Nazi- This son of a bitch invaded me!!! NEVER FORGET 1940 * Saudi Arabiaball- STOP EXPORTING TERRORISTS!!! YOU ARE OPPRESSIVE!!!! ALSO I HAVE BETTER OIL!!! AND YOUR HUMAN RIGHT IS SUCK!!! We can share the oil together! Even Swedenball hates you from 2015! * Spanish Empireball, Spainball, and Italyball - Columbus (Although he wasn't even Spanish and was Italian) did not discover America first! You replaced the history books with his name in it and not Leif Erikson that truly discovered it first! (actually the indigenous did due to them already being there)! * North Koreaball - GET YOUR NUKES AWAY FROM ME OR ELSE I WILL USE MY OIL TO BURN YOU!!! SOUTH KOREA IS BEST AND TRUE KOREA!!! * Australiaball - '''JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! I OF HAVINGS HIGHER HDI THAN YOU! YOU WILL NEVER STEALINGS MY CROWN FROM ME! NORWAY STRONK! '''But our brothers like each other. * Cheeto Hitler - Thankings yuo, but nøt of thankings yuo! You country of made NATOball, your predecessors made of it lookings bad, and yuo threw it away altøgether!! * Javakhetiball - You stole my flag! Gallery Artwork Byz-Rødt Hvitt og Blått.png 9d1cc1ecf1c96dc760949a54af87b067d7ce3f75r1-1013-839v2 hq.jpg That s some tough viking shit by undevicesimus-d6mf307.png Germanic Thread.png XCAi0i2.png Deatmetalnorway.png Nordic_Countries.png Country-balls-polandball-advent-calendar-2014-day-13-sankta-lucia.png Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Battles of Narvik.png OdT9g9o.png|Featuring an Estonia that wants to be nordic 129F3659-7118-4292-913E-2CE92A2DC326.png Norwayball.jpg Norwayball (1814).png|Norwayball in 1814 NorwayballSub.png|Subdivisions ZtlikzY.png NORDICS.png Estonia can into Nordic - Christmas wallpaper.png 未命名78.jpg (4)Baltic sea.png 45161910.png|Norway-viking warrior polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 7EC0DFA4-AB82-4378-AA55-BC0095A3434B.jpeg 28bw7iw2298x.png Opera Mundi new.png VoNkUek.png 'uiiqIUK.png Nordic Religions.png RVTNAE.png Antartica.png Norway_by_Slovak.png Russia_Visits_The_Nordics_and_Estonia.jpeg NORDICS-0.png Nordics.png NorwayByAyro.png norway-art.png Comics F9eZd7QRbWgwQKDrb-jzPnL JzJogQOBRykNYvs678E.png|artist: Le_Pepp Hk4rJNF.png|credit from jPaolo 3e0wbxjzgus11.png|credit from XxX_datboi69_XxX OF DANSK PARTY.png 7iEM9LM.png|credit from gutavuh Country-balls-for-the-sake-of-ordnung.png 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Y4VQVq1.png F4SZ1es.png 89185312.png CPcLO82.png PtoVMYS.png Vykg1CW.png Nice Place.png We are Iceland.png We are Iceland2.png 95OmYIK.png Greatest moments.png Stupid Charity.png|Norway doesn't want to join the EU Clean energy.jpg Scandinavian Reunion.jpg Nobody Invades Antarctica.png What Does Benin Say . Better jump on this bandwagon cause ad5282 4885113.png|"What Does Benin Say?", inspired by Ylvis' hit "The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)". Norway.png Oil Monies.png 0UrF2nI.png Not Anymore.png Food.png 'aVthcpZ.png 2zYuDBH.png 1yUy0Ii.png Ll56ZnX.png 'm0CR404.png Bloody Yanks.png FO85LzY.png Atheists.png YXlC2Mk.png|The N countries 'rHdC53n.png yn8AW6T.png njUKIYd.png Hacking.png 4m4iTgp.png H1srwJK.png Always the First.png Super Weed Friends.png Alone.png How Norway Fries Eggs.png Oil Oil.png Coffee Thief.png Bad Punishment.png Snowball Fight.jpg Estonia Lives.png Bring the Fridge.png Always be Alone.png Happy Midsummer.png Danksdavil.png The Rich Club.png New Personality.png Unacceptable Trade.png Iceland History.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Personal Space.png Forget War.png Weak Point.png Yule Day.png 8rPuX1D.png VdW6N0p.png PGJBKqw.png|Nordic summer camp Kawaii Outbreak.png 1426499 461188247323479 455551414 n.png Dli2bp6tcqv11.png IMG 0603.PNG Links *Facebook page }} fi:Norjapallo fr:Norvègeballe zh:挪威球 fi:Norjapallo fr:Norvègeballe zh:挪威球 Category:Europe Category:Scandinavia Category:Nordic Category:Germanic Category:Vikings Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Monarchy Category:Norwayball Category:Norwegian Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Cross Category:Cold Category:Olympic Host Category:Communist Removers Category:Arctic Category:Rich Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Red Blue White Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:OECD Members Category:NATOball Category:Sami Speaking Countryball Category:North Europe Category:Atheist Category:ISISball Haters Category:Oil Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Countryballs Category:Kingdom Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Kebab Removers Category:Characters Category:Pizza Removers Category:World Cup Participants